


Всё могут короли...

by AndreyVas



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё могут короли, всё могут короли,И судьбы всей земли вершат они порой.Но, что ни говори, жениться по любви Не может ни один, ни один король…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё могут короли...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [among some talk of you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33051) by [meretricula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula). 



> некоторое АУ по отношению к фактам биографии Надаля и Федерера
> 
> Написано на ФБ для fandom Sport 2015. Бета: RozeAlin

**Мадрид, 2012**

Никогда не случалось такого, чтобы Рафа, будь он хоть самым молодым из участников, заканчивал тур последним среди своих друзей. Такого не было даже во время вынужденных простоев, когда его подводило колено или какая-либо другая часть хорошо натренированного тела, и тогда он молился только об одном — чтобы его карьера не закончилась вот прямо сейчас. Ему было всего двадцать пять, а тур заканчивался, словно песок, просыпавшийся сквозь пальцы, знакомые лица исчезали одно за другим — и их место тут же занимали новички.

Может быть, всё началось тогда, когда Марат стал откровенно скучать на корте и, наконец, удалился на покой к своим новым занятиям: чтению экзистенциалистов и занятию сексом с блондинками обоего пола. Однако, тогда Рафу мало занимали подобные вещи: Марат ему, конечно, нравился, но близкими друзьями они не были. Его никогда не заботил тот факт, что Марат был на целых три года моложе Карлоса и одного возраста с Хуан Карлосом. Он был всего на год старше Фели. Он был всего на год старше Роджера.

Карлос был первым из его близких друзей, покинувших спорт, и хотя все не очень-то удивились, когда он заявил, прямо перед Ролан Гаррос, что больше не вернётся, но всё равно все немного расстроились. Однако обстановка несколько стабилизировалась после прошлогоднего бардака: Рафа был здоров и ожидаемо выигрывал всё, что положено, и уже привык, что теперь нужно было позвонить по телефону, а не постучать в дверь соседнего гостиничного номера, чтобы пообщаться с Карлосом.

Потом они снова выиграли Кубок Дэвиса, и Фели объявил, как бы мимоходом, на афтепати, что «уходит на пенсию». Все были ошеломлены, но Рафа смотрел, прежде всего, на Фернандо. Тот выглядел так, как будто его ударили в живот, из чего Рафа заключил, что Фели держал своё решение в тайне, и никого не предупредил. В результате Фели застрял где-то под Мадридом, решив посвятить себя моде, а Фернандо стремительного полетел вниз по наклонной: потерпел унизительное поражение во втором раунде в Австралии и окончательно потерял лицо в четырёхсетовом матче в первом круге Кубка Дэвиса того же года, после чего, зажав Рафу на командной вечеринке в угол, вдрызг пьяный, жаловался, как же он скучает по Фели.

Рафа чувствовал, что всё это в значительной степени заморозило его отношения с Фели: Фели досталось много крышесного секса на прощанье, а Рафе — пьяные слёзы по поводу его отъезда. Иногда он сомневался, были ли они вообще друзьями, а иногда он в этом совершенно не сомневался.

— Я слышал, Роджер пошёл на поправку, — как-то бросил Фели, не отрывая взгляд от телеэкрана, словно говорил о чём-то малозначимом.

— Аа,— отозвался Рафа. Он изо всех сил делал вид, что сидел в мадридской квартире Фели накануне турнира именно из-за матча «Реала», а вовсе не из-за той темы, которую они оба так старательно избегали.

— Марат говорит, он скоро сможет ходить без ортеза (прим. перев.: ортез — ортопедический аппарат), — добавил Фели.

Рафа никогда не пытался разобраться в отношениях Фелициано с Маратом. По его личному мнению, их связывали исключительно взаимный интерес к пьянкам, уходу за своей внешностью и сексу со всеми мимопроходящими хорошенькими партнёрами. Зато у них всегда можно было узнать все мало-мальские интересные новости и слухи. Они оба ушли на пенсию больше года назад и теперь, когда не нужно было больше тренироваться и играть матчи, смогли посвятить себя любимым занятиям, в частности, сбору слухов и сплетен.

Марат иногда появлялся в поле зрения — обычно в самый неподходящий момент, а также иногда посещал матчи сестры. Рафа вспомнил, что видел его на турнире Ролан Гаррос, который она выиграла. Рафа в тот год отвлёкся: Энди Роддик оттащил его в сторону в раздевалке после того нокаута в четвёртом раунде, чтобы сообщить ему, что Роджер, возможно, не вернётся на корты... В результате он досматривал женский финал в комнате для игроков с Новаком Джоковичем, который тогда ухаживал за Хеленой (прим. перев.: имеется в виду Хелена Ристич, будущая жена Новака). Это было перед US Open, когда все дразнили Энди Мюррея, что кто-нибудь из теннисисток, жаждущих Большого Шлема, доберётся до цели быстрее него.

Однако церемония награждения прошла на уровне. Марата никто не замечал, пока Динара не направилась в сторону его трибуны, где и засиделась достаточно долго, не желая отпускать его, так что ему пришлось спуститься за трофеем вместе с ней. До конца церемонии он обнимал её за талию, а она прятала счастливую улыбку у него на плече. Всю свою победную речь она продолжала утирать слёзы. Рафа не знал, почему этот момент так врезался ему в память — её слов он совершенно не запомнил.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Фели, когда пауза слишком затянулась.

— А что мне сделается? — ухмыльнулся Рафа.

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, — отозвался Фели и отвесил коллеге подзатыльник. — Ты в Австралии всё слил.

— Ну, в Австралии никто не блистал, — хмыкнул Рафа. — Но мне, и правда, надо прийти в себя. Тони всё время напоминает, что мне уже не девятнадцать и надо учиться выигрывать по-взрослому.

— У тебя получится, — заверил его Фели. Он выдал улыбку, за которую ему прощали практически все и практически всё, и добавил: — Если кто и может добиться того, к чему ты стремишься, так это ты, Рафа.

— Надеюсь, — проворчал в ответ Надаль. Фели, кажется, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его прервал Фернандо, принесший бутерброды. Судя по всему, у него были свои ключи, из чего Рафа сделал выводы, насколько можно было доверять тому, что Нандо живёт отдельно.

Им больше так и не удалось поговорить до того, как Рафа покинул Мадрид.

 

**Нью-Йорк, 2013** (прим. перев.: в реальности описанные здесь события происходили в 2012 году)

Рафа собирал сумку в раздевалке, когда оба Энди (прим. Перев: Энди Роддик и Энди Мюррей) закончили свои полуфинальные матчи. Он кое- что забыл в шкафчике, но никак не мог оторваться от всех желающих дать ему дельный совет после проигрыша. Опущенные плечи Энди Роддика достаточно красноречиво сообщили Рафе о результатах его игры.

— Хорошая была игра, — попытался утешить коллегу Надаль. Он видел только отрывки первых двух сетов, но, по его мнению, дело обстояло именно так.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Энди, хлопнув его по плечу. После десяти лет игры в турах, Рафа так и не смог понять, почему американцы так любят хлопать друг друга вместо того, чтобы обняться как нормальные люди. — Ты тоже был на высоте. Серьёзно, ты должен прервать эту серию проигрышей Новаку в Нью-Йорке. Сколько раз он побеждал тебя в полуфиналах — четыре?

— В финале — один, — поправил Рафа, дёрнув плечами. — Ему здесь нравится, в Нью-Йорке он всегда играет лучше. Думаю, здесь — его любимые корты. Он всегда говорит, что предпочитает Уимблдон, но, по-моему, он лжёт. US Open удаётся ему лучше.

Энди засмеялся, так как Рафа намекал и на него тоже, но всё же выглядел не вполне уверенным:  
— Слушай, про это не так удобно спрашивать, но... что у тебя с Новаком?

— А? — нахмурился Рафа. — Я тебя не понял.

— Я говорю, что там у вас, какие отношения? Вы же общаетесь, как я понял?

— Ну, мы вроде как друзья... хорошие друзья, я так думаю. И ты — наш друг, так? — спросил озадаченный Рафа.

— Друзья, которые спят вместе? — уточнил Энди, приподняв бровь почти до уровня залысины.

— Си! (прим. перев.: исп. да) — подтвердил Рафа, радуясь, что правильно понял вопрос. — Друзья, и спим вместе. Это же здорово, разве нет? Не так, мм, одиноко, я так думаю.

— Мда, — согласился Энди без особого энтузиазма. — Я понял. Быть одному не круто, — он уселся на скамью и принялся расшнуровывать кроссовки. — Слушай, Раф, — начал он, прежде чем Рафа вернулся к наведению порядка в своей сумке.

— Мм? — поднял голову тот.

— Как ты думаешь, ты смог бы выиграть, если бы Роджер не ушёл?

Рафа моргнул.

— Я проигрывал Новаку четыре года подряд и не думаю, что смогу побить Роджера, Энди.

— Ну, не знаю. С ним ты всегда играл лучше.

— Может быть, — откликнулся Рафа. Он подумал, каково было бы выйти против Роджера в финале в Нью-Йорке, и загрустил больше, чем от своего проигрыша Новаку. Это больше, чем что либо другое, заставило его задуматься, почему же он продолжал приезжать в Нью-Йорк. Тони всегда говорил, что он не выигрывает, когда не хочет этого. Выиграть он хотел, но всё же... Он не очень любил US Open. Всё-таки, этот турнир был создан для Новака. Ну и, пожалуй, для Роджера. — Я бы хотел... ну... глупо, правда? Думаю, мы все бы хотели, чтобы Роджер был здесь.

— По крайней мере, большинство из нас, — согласился Энди. — Знаешь, что они расходятся? Роджер и Мирка (прим. перев.: Мирка — Мирослава Вавринец, бывшая теннисистка, жена Роджера Федерера), я имею в виду.

— Что? Нет, не знаю. А как же близнецы? — Рафа всегда переживал, когда узнавал о разводе кого-то из знакомых — виной тому был развод его собственных родителей и паника, испытанная им тогда. Однако сейчас в его переживаниях был и другой подтекст, другая эмоция, думать о которой не хотелось. Только настоящий злодей станет радоваться, узнав, что семья его друга разваливается — пусть он и Роджер не общались несколько лет, Рафаэль по-прежнему считал его своим другом.

— Насколько я знаю, он купил ещё один дом рядом или что-то вроде того, так что они живут рядом, но не вместе. А близнецы пока слишком маленькие, чтобы почувствовать разницу.

— Наверное,— пробормотал Рафа и поспешил сменить тему. — Ты в следующем году опять собираешься ставить эту сумасшедшую песню?

— Эй, не нуди, это же классика, она помогала мне выигрывать весь прошлый год! — в шутку разозлился Энди, а потом добавил уже более серьёзно: — Не уверен, что буду здесь в следующем году.

Повисла минута молчания.

— Ты собираешься завязать? — наконец отозвался Рафа.

— Ну, братишка, мне уже тридцать один. Я, возможно, мог бы поиграть ещё пару лет, но... Я не особо хочу, понимаешь? Я рад, что взял очередной кубок, но я не хочу околачиваться здесь, только чтобы взять его в третий раз. И, знаешь... — он посмотрел в пол и почесал голову под кепкой, — Брук беременна. Я хочу быть рядом с ней, понимаешь? Я хочу быть с ребёнком, а не мотаться по всему миру, играя в теннис.

— Поздравляю вас, — искренне обрадовался Рафа. — Это же здорово! Но... получается, ты играешь свой прощальный тур? Почему ты не сказал, что это твой последний год?

— Боже, нет! — рассмеялся Энди. — Боже, как вспомню Марата — эти бесконечные слёзы, Господи! Нет, я сделаю объявление после Кубка Мастерс. Ну, знаешь, что-то вроде «всем удачи, всем пока!»

— Нам тебя будет не хватать, — понурился Рафа. — Я точно буду скучать по тебе. Но всё равно — удачи!

Хлопнула дверь — в раздевалку вошёл Энди Мюррей. Рафа закинул сумку на плечо, потрепал Энди Роддика по плечу вместо того, чтобы обняться с ним — он наконец-то научился учитывать культурные различия, не зря Бенито плешь ему проел на тему, что не всё в мире происходит как на Мальорке — поздравил другого Энди с победой и вышел. Ему многое предстояло обдумать по дороге домой.

 

**Лондон, 2014**

Рафа был почти уверен, что если бы ему сказали в двадцать два года, что к двадцати пяти его лучшим другом в туре, а может быть, и в мире, станет Новак Джокович, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо, а потом разыскал бы Карлоса, Фели и Дэвида, чтобы посмеяться с ними заодно ещё раз. Однако теперь так оно и было: Новак стал лучшим другом из тех, кто у него когда-либо был.

Они всегда неплохо ладили, но не были особо близки до 2009 года, который был определённо худшим годом в жизни Рафы. Единственными хорошими результатами того года для Рафы стали дружба с Новаком, победа в Австралии и Кубок Дэвиса. Он не помнил точно, когда это произошло — скорее всего, где-то в сезон игры на земляных кортах. Всё шло примерно одинаково ужасно: его родители разводились, колени без конца болели, Карлос получил травму, у Роджера был какой-то дурацкий «спортивный кризис среднего возраста», только что родился ребёнок, и намечалась свадьба, и Рафа уже всерьёз подумывал предложить Хиске обручиться (прим. перев.: Хиска Перелья, испанка, подруга Рафаэля Надаля), чтобы иметь рядом с собой хоть кого-то живого и не планирующего от него уйти.

И всё это время рядом оказывался Новак, который был необычайно добр к нему. Позже он понял, что у Новака были свои странные суждения о семье и о родителях и, возможно, он приложил бы все усилия, чтобы поддержать Робина Содерлинга, если бы узнал, что его родители тоже разводятся. В тот момент Рафе было важно только то, что с Новаком можно было поделиться своими переживаниями и получить долю сочувствия вместо обычных воплей от Тони или беспокойства о том, что что-нибудь лишнее может просочиться в прессу. С Новаком было комфортно молчать, так как он сам мог говорить за троих, если Рафе был нужен шум, а мог и просто посидеть рядом, если Рафе хотелось тишины. В конце концов, они оказались в одной постели после финала в Риме, а может — Монте Карло. В любом случае, всё произошло легко и без напряжения. В тот год Рафе было очень нужно, чтобы хоть что-нибудь происходило легко.

Самым же удивительным было то, что эти отношения так и остались лёгкими и не напряжными. В свои девятнадцать Новак очень легко возбуждался, но к двадцати двум заметно повзрослел и с каждым годом становился всё спокойнее. Он не слишком горевал о поражениях и ровно относился к победам, что было удобно, если учитывать, сколько матчей им пришлось отыграть друг против друга за эти годы. Бенито, переживший сердечный приступ из-за опасений, что известие об их связи просочится в прессу, умудрился составить их график тренировок и публичных выступлений таким образом, чтобы они могли встречаться и до турниров. А Новак, обладавший невероятным талантом к языкам, умудрился достаточно хорошо выучить испанский, чтобы Рафа мог не напрягаться, когда ему лень было говорить по-английски. Всё шло легко, и это было здорово.

— Привет, извини, что так долго, — успел сказать Новак, пока дверь в номер Рафы открылась и закрылась с тихим хлопком. Рафа валялся в спальне и смотрел футбольные новости. Он перекатился по кровати, когда Новак заглянул в комнату, но ничего не сказал. «Барса» проигрывала, и ему хотелось посмаковать момент (прим. перев.: «Барса» — «Барселона», испанская футбольная команда. Надаль является болельщиком «Реала» — основного соперника «Барсы» в испанском чемпионате).

Через пару минут Новак упал на кровать рядом — уже в свежей футболке и боксерах.

— Что это, матч «Барсы»? — спросил он, щурясь на экран. — Может, лучше «Милан» посмотрим? Они вроде сегодня играют.

— Мой телевизор — моя команда, — отрезал Рафа. Это был железный аргумент, и исход спора был предрешён. Новак вздохнул и уставился на экран, опустив голову на плечо Рафе.

Когда нарезка матча закончилась и «Барса» потерпела справедливое поражение, Рафа выключил телевизор и, повернувшись, поцеловал Новака в щёку.

— Как дела? Ты долго был в душе.

— Ну, просто Джордже (прим. перев.: Джордже — брат Новака Джоковича, профессиональный теннисист) звонил, вот и всё, — передёрнул плечами Новак. — Извини, я не собирался заставлять тебя ждать.

— Я всё равно смотрел футбол, так что всё нормально, — отозвался Рафа. — Как дела у Джордже?

— Вроде нормально. Всё ещё бесится, что пришлось пропустить чемпионат из-за своей лодыжки, но ему уже лучше. Он сейчас в Монте-Карло с Марко и Хеленой, они собираются вытащить туда наших родителей на Рождество. Будет им сюрприз, — добавил он, улыбаясь. — Так что я всё знаю, но не говори ему, ладно?

— Конечно, — кивнул Рафа. Он бы, наверное, никогда не понял, как Новак скучал по своей семье, если бы не заметил, что, когда Джордже поднялся достаточно высоко в рейтинге, чтобы они могли играть в одних и тех же турнирах, Новак словно расслабился. — А как дела у Хелены?

— Нормально, за исключением разве что визита моей мамы. Я... — он заколебался, подыскивая слова, — можно с тобой поговорить? — выдал он наконец.

— Мы же и так разговариваем, — удивился Рафа.

— Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Я, хм... — Новак постучал пальцем по губе, а потом выпалил: — Я сделал Хелене предложение.

Наступила долгая пауза.

— Она согласилась? — наконец спросил Рафа.

— Стал бы я тебе говорить, если бы она отказала? — раздражённо проговорил Новак.

— Ну, мало ли!

— «Да», она сказала: «да», слава Богу!

Рафе не пришлось поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть выражение на его лице: он почти слышал, как раздуваются его ноздри.

— Я просто... я не знаю, я хотел сказать тебе, но...

— Нов, но это же здорово! — с совершенно искренней радостью заявил Рафа. — Вы будете счастливы, она классная девчонка. Когда у вас свадьба?

— Думаю, после Уимблдона. Я хочу… Рафа, я, правда, хочу, чтобы ты пришёл, но только если ты сам этого хочешь, понимаешь?

— Конечно, я захочу прийти, не дури! Мне же всегда нравилась Хелена, и я рад за тебя.

— Но... блин, это самый дурацкий разговор, который мне приходилось вести, — Новак ткнулся лбом в плечо Рафы. — Я не смогу обманывать Хелену после того, как мы поженимся. Ну, думаю, ты понял. Это не... Я не смогу.

— Я и не хочу, чтобы ты её обманывал, — твёрдо заявил Рафа. — Всё нормально, Нов.

— Рафа, ты можешь… чёрт, ты можешь просто послушать минуту?! Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, и я ждал тебя. Я долго ждал, но прошло уже четыре года, а ты всё ещё не расстался с ним, и я не думаю — не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь его забудешь. Это несправедливо по отношению к Хелене или ко мне, а может быть, и к тебе самому. Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, понял? Я, правда, этого хочу. А ты несчастлив. Только не начинай, — он предупреждающе поднял вверх руку, как только Рафа открыл рот. — Я знаю, что ты несчастлив. Может, ты не горюешь, но тебе скучно, ты одинок и ты вспоминаешь его каждый раз, когда мы играем полуфинал Большого Шлема, и ты несчастлив. Я не знаю, был ли ты счастлив с тех пор, как он ушёл. Так что, знаешь, — заключил он, растеряв под конец весь свой запал, — на этот раз попробуй добиться своего счастья.

Рафа вздохнул и, обняв Новака, положил голову ему на плечо. Он вдыхал такой чистый, уютный и знакомый запах, наверное, более знакомый, чем чей-либо другой в мире, но Новак был прав: на самом деле он хотел не этого.  
— Хорошо, — почти прошептал он. — Хорошо, я попробую.

 

**Базель, 2014**

Рафа внимательно оглядел тихую улицу, прежде чем выбраться из арендованного накануне автомобиля. Карта, GPS- навигатор и полученные инструкции явно указывали на это место. Чтобы заполучить адрес у Энди Роддика, Рафе пришлось провести, наверное, самые сложные дипломатические переговоры в своей жизни, — даже если учесть тот случай, когда в девятнадцать лет Тони застукал его с Хиской, и чуть легче, чем в тот раз, когда в двадцать четыре года Тони застукал его с Новаком, а ведь он был уверен, что Тони пытался унизить его тогда. Тем не менее, результат был достигнут: бумажка с адресом Роджера лежала сейчас на приборной панели его автомобиля. Оставалось только успокоить сердце и заставить себя выйти из машины и постучать в дверь.

Глупость какая, подумал он, обнаружив, что уже пять минут отирается у машины, не решаясь сделать шаг. Он же играл в финалах Большого Шлема! Он же выигрывал финалы Большого Шлема! Неужели сейчас было страшнее?

Да, сейчас было намного страшнее! Но если бы он не умел побеждать страх, он не выиграл бы ни один матч. Просто сделай это, напомнил он себе старый рекламный слоган. И тогда он взошёл по ступенькам дома Роджера и постучал в дверь.

Внутри что-то зашуршало — и дверь открылась. Роджер уже начал какую-то фразу по-немецки, но замолчал.

— Привет, — просипел внезапно севшим голосом Рафаэль.

Роджер уставился на него, выпучив глаза:

— Рафа?

— Да,— подтвердил тот. — Прости, если ты ждал не меня.

— Что? О боже, нет, Рафа! Я не... — Роджер прервался, растерянно нахмурился и попытался начать сначала. — Привет, Рафа!— приосанившись, провозгласил он. — Я рад тебя видеть!

— Я тоже, — отозвался Рафаэль, постаравшись скрыть своё разочарование от вида сконфуженного, заикающегося Роджера. Роджер всегда выглядел чрезвычайно уравновешенным, именно поэтому Рафаэлю так нравилось, когда с него слетала эта маска идеальности, ведь такие моменты оставались недоступны большинству зрителей. В эти моменты Роджер обычно принадлежал ему одному. Роджер протянул руку для пожатия, как будто они не были знакомы, и Рафа ответил тем же, а потом предпочёл позабыть обо всех правилах культурного приветствия и этикета и заключил Роджера в объятия. Пусть Роджер выгонит его потом — ну и ладно! — но он должен попробовать!

В первый момент Роджер задохнулся в крепких объятиях, но оправившись, ответил тем же, обняв Рафу за лопатки:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он.— Не то чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть! — торопливо добавил он. — Я рад, я, правда, очень рад!

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, — пожал плечами Рафа. Он мог бы напридумывать что-нибудь про промо-акцию или деловую встречу в этом городе, но он был слишком «сыном своего отца» и протеже своего дяди, чтобы врать о чём-то подобном. — Может, я скучал по тебе.

— Аа, — сдавленно протянул Роджер. Рафа предпочёл бы, чтобы они уже разомкнули объятия, поскольку ему хотелось видеть выражение лица Роджера. — Ну, я тоже по тебе скучал.

— Правда? Ты ни разу не звонил мне, — напомнил Рафа.

— Ты, вообще-то, тоже, — в тон ему ответил Роджер. Он говорил тихо, но очень напряжённо. Прежде, чем Рафа успел найти слова для ответа, он задохнулся от самой мысли: так Роджер ждал его звонка?! Что он мог бы сказать в ответ: «Прости, что твоё тело подвело, а моё — нет, и я забрал все твои титулы на Уимблдоне?» Однако прежде, чем он успел сказать что-нибудь подобное, у него из-за спины детский голосок позвал: «Папа, папа!» Они сразу же разорвали объятия, и Рафа увидел одну из дочерей Роджера впервые с тех пор, как она ещё лежала в коляске, завёрнутая во всё розовое.

— Деточка, ты же знаешь, что нельзя выходить на улицу без мамы, — пожурил дочку Роджер. Однако вместо того чтобы слушать папу, девочку уставилась на Рафаэля.

— Ты кто? — требовательно спросила она.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ей Рафа и присел на корточки, чтобы сравняться с ней в росте. — Меня зовут Рафа Надаль. А ты — Майла или Шарлен?

— Ты смешно говоришь, — заявила она. — Меня зовут Шарлин!

Роджер был явно сильно недоволен и разразился длинной тирадой по-немецки, из которой Рафа почти ничего не понял. Слава Богу, по-английски он говорил лучше и мог понимать французский, если сосредоточиться, но немецкий и русский оставались для него совершенной абракадаброй.

— Родж, всё нормально,— засмеялся он. — Я правда смешно говорю. Это потому, что я начал учить английский гораздо позже, чем ты, — добавил он для Шарлин. — Это ведь трудный язык, правда? Тебе повезло, что тебя учит твой папа.

Девочка придвинулась к нему ближе, и он, не задумываясь, поднял её на руки и, встав, усадил на бедро. Только заметив, как она замерла, он осознал, что сделал. Дочь Роджера была воспитана по-иному, чем дети Эмилио или Карлоса, которые с рождения были уверены, что основная работа всех теннисистов — таскать их на руках и давать вкусняшки. Для них перекидывание мяча через сетку явно было не самым важным занятием.

— Прости, — замялся он и обратился к Роджеру. — Возьмешь?

Он уже протягивал Шарлин к Роджеру, когда понял, что Роджер отрицательно мотает головой:  
— Я не могу — спина...

— Прости! — снова повторил Рафа, совершенно смешавшись. — Я не хотел...

Шарлин наклонилась, чтобы схватить его за волосы, и он был вынужден прижать ее ближе.

— Всё нормально, — ответил Роджер. — Я уже привык. Ничего страшного, правда!

Рафа же просто застыл на месте: он не мог представить себе, как жить, если нельзя даже попытаться взять на руки собственного ребёнка.

— Ой, — вскрикнул он, когда Шарлин особенно резко дёрнула его за волосы.

— Мирка, — вдруг сказал Роджер со странной смесью облегчения и беспокойства на лице. Рафа повернулся, всё ещё держа Шарлин, и увидел жену Роджера, которая вела за руку его вторую дочь. Она была очень красивой, но выглядела усталой, как выглядят усталыми все родители маленьких детей.

Мирка всегда нравилась Рафаэлю. Она была более естественной, чем большинство девушек, что ошиваются по углам на вечеринках спортсменов.

— Привет, Рафа, — улыбнулась она ему. — Бруклин звонил, сказал, что ты, возможно, приедешь. Я рада, что ты выбрался к нам.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — смутился Рафа и поцеловал её в щёку. Шарлин, зажатая между ними, сразу потянулась к матери и обиженно засопела, когда мать отказалась взять её на руки. Рафа, привыкший к выходкам избалованных малышей, попытался предотвратить её истерику, подбрасывая ее вверх и вниз, но безрезультатно: в присутствии матери успокоить ребёнка могла только она.

— Извини, — с сожалением произнес он и передал ей дочь, пока та не разразилась криком.

— Не за что, — ответила Мирка и повернулась к Роджеру, — я уведу девочек в дом, потом пойду в магазин. Вам чего-нибудь взять?

— Не знаю, — как-то безучастно отозвался Роджер. Мирка прошла мимо него в дом, неся на руках Шарлин и ведя за собой Милу, которая сосала большой палец. Проходя мимо Роджера, она адресовала ему робкий любопытный взгляд.

— Они так выросли с тех пор, как я видел их последний раз, — сказал Рафаэль.

— Это потому, что прошло уже четыре года, — отрезал Роджер. — Слушай, Рафа, я рад тебя видеть — но зачем ты приехал? На самом деле.

Рафаэль посмотрел на Роджера — и отвёл взгляд:

— Я не лгал тебе. Я приехал, потому что соскучился.

— Почему именно сейчас?

— Эм... Ну, не знаю, в курсе ли ты — Новак женится.

— О, Рафа, мне так жаль, — мгновенно среагировал Роджер.

— После Уимблдона, так что… постой, что? Почему тебе жаль?

— Ну, насколько я знаю, вы с Новаком... ну, Лопес по — прежнему общается с Маратом, ты, наверное, знаешь. — Роджер выглядел смущенным, но для Рафы блеснул крошечный огонёк надежды. Если Роджеру по-прежнему было хоть какое-то дело до того, что с ним происходит, и он даже спрашивал о нём, то...

— Конечно, я знаю, а откуда, ты думаешь, я узнал о тебе? — криво усмехнулся он. — Новак — хороший друг, но он женится — и я рад за него. Хелена — отличная девчонка, им будет хорошо вместе. — Он глубоко вдохнул и продолжил: — Я приехал потому, что… ну, Новак собирается жениться в Монте-Карло, после Уимблдона, так что с ним могут приехать его друзья по туру, правда же? Он пригласил меня, и я поеду. И я хотел бы, ну, может, ты тоже поедешь со мной?

— Рафа, — осторожно спросил Роджер, — ты просишь меня поехать на свадьбу Новака в качестве твоего бойфренда?

— Нет, я прошу тебя поехать в качестве моей сестры! Конечно, моего бойфренда, — вспылил Рафаэль. Он проглотил возникшее разочарование при виде испуганного выражения лица Роджера и постарался изо всех сил объяснить то, чтобы ему обязательно нужно было донести до Роджера. Он не заходил так далеко в тех проектах речей, которые прокручивал в голове по дороге в Швейцарию. — Если ты не хочешь, мы не поедем — мы же можем остаться друзьями, так? Конечно, мы всегда можем остаться друзьями. Но ты же знаешь, что ты значишь для меня. Прошло уже четыре года, а я всё ещё скучаю по тебе, Роджер. И мне тебя ужасно не хватает, понимаешь? Как если бы у меня отрезали руку... или вынули сердце. И я подумал, может быть, прошло достаточно времени — и ты перестал меня ненавидеть.

— Ты знаешь, что когда волнуешься, ты забываешь английские слова? — почти спокойно спросил Роджер. Рафа взорвался бы от досады, если бы Роджер не положил ему руку на плечо, сдерживая его лучше, чем смирительная рубашка. — Я почти не узнавал тебя, пока ты говорил — ты здорово подтянул свой английский — а вот теперь я вижу старого доброго Рафу.

— Мы с тобой четыре года не разговаривали, надеюсь, мой английский стал лучше, — пробормотал Рафа, опуская глаза. — Поговори со мной ещё — сам удивишься.

Роджер засмеялся — и удивление на его лице граничило с какой-то странной новой эмоцией, которую Рафа боялся обозначить как счастье.

— Ты постоянно меня удивляешь! Почему ты решил, что я тебя ненавижу? Ты поэтому никогда...?

— Так ты меня не ненавидел? — спросил Рафа, меняясь в лице.

— Конечно, нет, что за глупость! — Рафа молча уставился на него, словно ожидая чего-то. — Ну, по крайней мере, не всерьез. Совсем недолго. Уж точно, не все эти годы, Рафа. Я бы не мог ненавидеть тебя столько лет.

— Вот я ненавидел тебя, когда ты без меня выиграл Ролан Гаррос, — решительно заявил Рафа. — Я ненавидел тебя, когда ты выиграл Уимблдон — а меня там не было. Хоть день — но ненавидел! Ну, может, в случае Уимблдона — два дня. Но я ненавидел и... любил тебя, — наконец выдавил он, перебираясь через слова, как через препятствия. — Если бы я мог раньше... конечно, ты ненавидел меня. Я только... я надеялся, что это уже прошло.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Рафа, вовсе нет. Клянусь тебе, что нет, — Роджер подошёл ближе, так что они почти соприкасались носами, а его рука лежала на руке Рафы. До Рафаэля неожиданно дошёл весь сюрреализм ситуации: самый, наверное, важный разговор в его жизни проходил на ступеньках дома Роджера в Базеле. Кто угодно мог сейчас пройти мимо и застукать их, но им было всё равно. Рафа упёрся лбом в лоб Роджера и нервно засмеялся. Через минуту Роджер всхлипнул в ответ. — Я... ничего не могу обещать тебе, понимаешь? У меня теперь девочки, а у тебя — соревнования, и...

— Роджер, я же не прошу тебя жениться на мне, — прервал его Рафа. Ему казалось, что улыбка сейчас разорвёт его лицо пополам. — Просто поехали со мной на свадьбу Новака. А беспокоиться будешь потом, ладно?

— Хорошо,— отозвался Роджер. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выпустил воздух ртом. — Хорошо, я поеду.

— Отлично,— эхом отозвался Рафа, и пока он колебался — он на самом деле не планировал заранее, чтобы будет делать, если Роджер скажет «да» — Роджер быстро наклонился вперед и замкнул последний оставшийся дюйм между ними поцелуем. Рафа задохнулся от неожиданности и в первый момент не знал, куда деть руки, прежде чем вернул себе присутствие духа и обнял Роджера за талию.

Но прежде, чем они успели углубить поцелуй, в доме что-то упало, раздался звон стекла, затем плач ребенка — и Мирка закричала что-то по-немецки. Роджер отступил на шаг:

— Дети, — развёл он руки в стороны. — Никогда не дадут расслабиться.

— Всё нормально, — откликнулся Рафа, ухмыляясь. — Я люблю трудности.

Мир вокруг казался совершенно новым и очень странным. Конечно, легко не будет. Но теперь, ступая в дом вслед за Роджером, Рафа знал, что тоже может быть счастлив.

 

**Эпилог**

Рафаэль Надаль так и не выиграл US Open, но жили они с Роджером Федерером долго и счастливо, так что, в конечном итоге, их счёт сравнялся.  



End file.
